L'espion du Roi
by Erszebeth
Summary: Chapitre cinq : Le plan...Un enchaînement d'évènements entraîne Duo a devenir l'espion peu conventionnel de son Roi...
1. Le choix des armes

Attention : Le présent fic est dû à un abus d'histoire de France, de Berusayu no bara (connu sans nos contrées sous le doux nom de Lady Oscar) et de gundam wing. C'est donc un A.U pur jus écrit juste pour le fun. Même si il est sensé se passer à Versailles et autres lieux d'Europe, j'ai pris quelques libertés…vous verrez bien lesquelles. J'espère qu'il vous plaira…

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing et BeruBara ne m'appartiennent pas, et croyez bien que je le regrette.

Au programme : AU donc, 1+2, yaoi, travestissement…vous verrez bien en lisant…

L'espion du Roi

Première partie :_ Bal masqué à Versailles_

Chapitre un _: Le choix des armes_

Le marquis Duo de Mortemart [1] se contempla dans la glace, peu satisfait. Malgré qu'il ait fêté ses 18 ans récemment, son apparence restait toujours étrangement androgyne, cette impression renforcée par le fait qu'il porte ses cheveux si long contrairement aux autres nobles de la cour qui eux portaient perruque.

Duo n'était rien moins qu'aristocratique avec son teint d'ivoire, son visage en forme classique de cœur et ses étranges yeux couleur améthyste qui ne semblaient pas appartenir à ce monde. Une étrange légende disait que dans le passé, la famille de Mortemart avait entretenu des relations avec des elfes et que le sang de ces créatures fantastiques coulaient dans leur veines.

Vous n'aviez plus aucun doute à se sujet en vous plongeant dans les yeux de Duo. Ce n'était pas d'ailleurs la seule chose étrange à son sujet. Le jeune homme avait le don de séduire quiconque l'approchait s'en même s'en rendre compte. Un charme étrange doublé d'une intelligence brillante, un magnétisme innocent car inconscient qui pourraient bien devenir très dangereux si jamais Duo apprenait à les manier.

Derrière lui se tenait son meilleur ami, le comte Heero de Yerres. Il fixait intensément Duo, comme d'habitude quand il pensait que celui-ci ne le regardait pas. Lui et Duo se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et l'attraction qu'il ressentait pour lui dès le début n'avait fait que s'accentuer avec les années. Malgré tout, il avait des réticences à avouer ses sentiments au beau marquis par peur de ruiner leur amitié. 

Dès le début, Duo avait été intrigué par le mutisme du comte et il avait passé beaucoup de temps à essayer de rendre Heero un peu plus sociable. C'était un demi succès, car même si Heero s'était ouvert à l'amitié que lui offrait Duo, il était en revanche toujours aussi revêche avec le reste de la bonne société, ce qui lui valait le surnom de "comte de glace". Toute la cour s'étonnait que deux être aussi dissemblables puissent être amis et la constante surveillance que Heero maintenait autour de Duo empêchait celui-ci de se voir importuné par les membres des deux sexes, tous très intéressé par l'apparente innocence de Duo.

Ils auraient été très étonnés si ils avaient connu le beau marquis d'un peu plus près. La relation Duo-Heero n'avait pas été bénéfique seulement à Heero. Le cynisme et le réalisme qui étaient les marques de fabrique du comte de glace avaient quelque peu déteint sur Duo, lui donnant une vision très juste de la société ainsi qu'un instinct étonnant pour juger les personnes.

Duo regarda le reflet de Heero dans le miroir et lui sourit. Il savait depuis longtemps que son meilleur ami lui vouait de tendres sentiments et sa nature ouverte le forçait à reconnaître qu'ils étaient mutuels. Cependant, trouvant le terrain glissant comme Heero lui-même, il évitait de mettre ce sujet sur le tapis.

- Honnêtement Heero, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais me mettre sur le dos pour ce bal masqué.

Heero sourit pensivement et dit :

- Peut être que tu devrais changer de style pour un soir, c'est un bal masqué après tout.

- Et toi Heero, en quoi vas-tu te déguiser ?

- En chasseur, le costume est marron et vert, pourquoi ?

- C'est une bonne idée, le vert te va très bien. Mais ça ne me donne toujours pas d'idée pour mon costume.

Les yeux de Heero brillèrent malicieusement et il demanda :

- Et pourquoi ne te déguiserais-tu pas en…bergère ?[2]

Duo le fixa, un instant interloqué :

- Quoi, tu voudrais que je me déguise en femme ?

- Pourquoi pas, tu es sûr de faire sensation !

L'esprit d'aventure de Duo eu vite le dessus sur son sens des convenances comme l'espérait Heero en proposant cette petite escapade.

Duo le regarda avec un sourire qui aurait pu damner une deuxième fois un démon :

- Pourquoi pas ?

Quelques heures plus tard, beaucoup d'essayages, de grognements et de piqûres dans les doigts des couturières, une charmante bergère se dressait devant la glace à la place qu'aurait normalement dû occuper un jeune marquis de 18 ans.

Le costume était ravissant, taillé dans un tussah de soie parme qui donnait plus de profondeur aux yeux de Duo. Les manches, taillées à la princesse étaient d'un blanc crème. Quelques rangs de perles terminaient le costume.

Avec un nuage de poudre, une mouche[3] mutine au coin de l'œil et une bouche rehaussée par un rouge à lèvres bois de rose, il était absolument impossible de penser que l'incarnation de la féminité qu'était à présent le marquis de Mortemart était en fait…un homme. 

Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en tresses remontées sur la tête afin de former une couronne, le reste de la chevelure tombant naturellement sur ses épaules, piqués de petites roses crème. Si Duo allait ainsi habillé au bal masqué, il devrait repousser les hommes à coup de trique. Une chance, le bâton de bergère qu'il tenait à la main pourrait enfin servir à quelque chose…

A coté de lui dans son costume de chasseur, Heero s'émerveillait en silence de la transformation surprenante de son compagnon. Il avait depuis longtemps réalisé que celui-ci était un homme à tomber mais l'information comme quoi ce même homme se révélait être également une femme à tomber avait fait sauter ses circuits de parole et il avait bien du mal à ne pas rester la bouche ouverte devant le spectacle qu'était Duo.

- Hé bien, qu'en penses-tu, c'est plutôt réussi non ?

Heero fit une courte prière à un Dieu auquel il ne croyait pas en lui demandant que les paroles qui allaient sortir de sa bouche soient intelligibles :

- …. Oui, c'est parfait.

Duo cligna coquettement de l'œil à son meilleur ami. Il n'avait aucun mal à se mettre dans la peau d'une femme :

- Mon cher comte, voulez-vous être mon cavalier pour cette soirée ?

Heero hocha muettement de la tête, ne faisant toujours pas confiance à sa voix et prit le masque de satin blanc rehaussé de diamants qui cacherait le visage de Duo jusqu'à minuit et, se plaçant derrière son ami, il le fixa soigneusement. Cela fait, Duo lui frôla le bras d'un geste familier :

- Ton costume te va très bien.

Puis, il se dirigea vers le sofa à coté du miroir et saisi un domino [4] de velours crème qu'il mit. La nuit était froide.

===============

La salle de bal commençait à se remplir lorsque les deux amis arrivèrent à Versailles. Un instant de flottement parcouru la salle à la vue de la ravissante inconnue.

Le bal masqué ne faisait que commencer…

Notes parfois utiles à lire de l'auteur :

[1]  Ce nom existe réellement. Je voulais un nom de famille avec "mort" dedans. C'est peut-être un AU mais c'est toujours Duo…

[2] Absolument réel, le costume de bergère était à cette époque un costume classique pour un bal masqué.

[3] La mouche est un petit morceau de tissu en forme de grain de beauté que les femmes de l'époque utilisaient pour rehausser leur beauté.

[4] Le domino est une espèce de mélange avec un manteau et une cape. Une capuche permet de protéger également la tête. C'est la pèlerine des riches, en quelque sorte.

Bon, alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Ça fait un bout de temps que l'idée me trotte dans la tête. Je vous mets le marché clé en main : vous aimez, vous reviewez et vous avez la suite ou vous n'aimez pas, vous ne reviewez pas et j'arrête là. Cela dit, ce serait dommage parce que j'ai quelques idées juteuses.

Jikaï du prochain chapitre qui ne sera écrit que si vous, chers lecteurs le souhaitez : 

Intrigues à la cour de Versailles. La nouvelle arrivée fait beaucoup parler d'elle et un charmant inconnu ainsi que le Roi de France lui même s'y intéressent grandement. Duo arrivera t'il à conserver sa virginité (mdr) dans un tel environnement ?


	2. Séductions imprévues

Remerciements : Toutes ces reviews ! Merci, I'm not worthy ! J'ai eu un doute pendant un moment… Comment j'en suis arrivée à écrire ça, je ne le sais pas moi même, mais si ça vous plaît, c'est tout ce qui compte !

Au programme : Travestissement,  1+2, 5+2, 13x2 (mon dieu, le pov' Duo à du boulot dans ce chapitre !)

Avec : Duo dans le rôle du marquis de Mortemart, Heero dans le rôle du comte de Yerres, Wufeï Chang dans le rôle de l'ambassadeur de L'Empereur et Treize dans le rôle du Roi Louis XV.

L'italique indique les pensées.

L'espion du Roi

Première partie :_ Bal masqué à Versailles_

Chapitre deux _: Séductions imprévues_

- Qui est elle ?

- Quelle grâce, quelle élégance, mais qui est cette jeune femme, vous la connaissez ?

Sous les lambris de la salle de bal, les murmures concernant l'identité de la nouvelle venue allaient bon train. La foule s'écarta avec respect du sillage du couple qu'elle formait avec Le comte d'Yerres, les robes glissant sur le parquet avec le bruissement caractéristique des tissus précieux.

Cela aussi était inhabituel. C'était bien la première fois que le comte accordait son bras à une jeune femme. Une belle mère acariâtre avait eu tôt fait de le transformer en un misogyne  cynique avant l'heure. C'est le fan club du "comte de glace" qui allait être déçu.

Chang Wufeï leva le nez de son verre de champagne en entendant les chuchotements de la foule. C'était un lettré arrivé premier des derniers concours impériaux et s'était vu attribuer le délicat poste d'ambassadeur de L'Empereur de Chine en France. [1]

Venant tout juste de prendre son poste, il avait du mal à apprécier ce pays. L'étalage des soieries des femmes de la noblesse était chatoyant certes, mais manquait à son avis de la finesse de celles qu'on pouvait trouver dans son pays. Les discussions aussi lui semblaient creuses et il avait du mal à nouer des conversations, malgré sa maîtrise de la langue française.

Il ne portait pas un grand intérêt aux murmures autour de lui, sinon il se serait rendu compte que lui aussi fascinait les foules par son apparence exotique. Il avait pourtant opté pour la discrétion, mais son costume de mandarin en soie noir et rouge avec les marques de sa fonction détonnait avec les robes des belles dames. Ses traits fins, ses yeux de jais comme tracés au pinceau n'étaient pas sans séduction, sa peau claire et son large front marquaient eux aussi sa naissance élevée. Le portrait était achevé par des cheveux couleur aile de corbeau, attachés par une sévère queue de cheval.

Il fixa son attention sur le couple qui semblait être le centre d'attention de la soirée. Il identifia rapidement le jeune homme, il l'avait déjà entrevu dans une autre soirée et avait été frappé par le bleu dur de ses yeux. Quant à sa compagne…

Wufeï la fixa un moment. Il émanait d'elle un charme rare qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vu où que se soit, même dans son pays. Quelque chose dans sa mise lui rappelait le chrysanthème, sa fleur préférée.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'orchestre, il s'aperçut que celui-ci s'apprêtait à jouer le premier menuet de la soirée. Il avait toujours trouvé que cette danse était quelque peu mécanique mais s'avança néanmoins vers l'inconnue.

Un léger sourire sur ses lèvres fines, il demanda :

- M'accorderez vous cette danse, ma Dame ?

La jeune femme jeta un regard d'excuse à son cavalier qui lui lâcha le bras, sans avoir d'abord fusillé de son regard glacé le téméraire asiatique. Celui-ci ne s'offusqua pas et prit la main de la jeune femme pour conduire la danse.

Tandis qu'ils esquissaient ensembles les premiers pas de la danse Wufeï s'étonna de la grâce de la jeune femme. Ses mouvements étaient souples et légers, sa taille avait la finesse d'une liane à tel point qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de la complimenter :

- Mademoiselle, je n'avais jamais vu personne danser aussi bien que vous.

Ce compliment sembla plaire à la jeune femme car un sourire sans artifice fleurit sur ses lèvres, tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait pu déjà voir sur les visages des courtisans. Le naturel de cette jeune femme dans une société si codifiée étonna le jeune ambassadeur.

Mutine, elle répondit :

- Quant à moi, je n'ai jamais entendu un étranger parler aussi bien notre langue. Le français est pourtant une langue difficile.

Le jeune chinois sourit en acceptation du compliment et se focalisa sur les pas compliqués de la danse, non sans remarquer l'étrange couleur des yeux de la belle inconnue.

_Ses yeux sont violets ? Quelle teinte peu habituelle, je n'en avais jamais vu de pareils…_

Mais l'ambassadeur n'avait pas été le seul à remarquer la beauté de la jeune femme. Deux yeux marron dans la foule la fixaient, attendant que la danse se termine.

Les cordes des violons cessèrent de vibrer sous les archets et avec elles, la musique se tu. Wufei lâcha avec regret la main de la jeune femme et demanda :

- Pourrais-je voir votre visage ?

Un sourire mystérieux éclaira de nouveau le visage en forme de cœur et elle répondit :

- La tradition veut, monsieur, que nous attendions minuit avant de retirer nos masques.

- Alors, pourrais-je au moins connaître votre nom ?

La jeune femme se glissa contre lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Marquise de Mortemart.

Et avec un rire léger, elle s'échappa de l'étreinte de l'ambassadeur et disparu dans un mouvement de foule comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, laissant le jeune chinois surpris et définitivement séduit.

Pensif, il retourna à la place qu'il occupait précédemment et se pencha vers sa voisine, une dame d'un certain âge avec une distinction réservée. Elle serait probablement capable de lui donner le renseignement qu'il souhaitait.

- Dites-moi madame, connaissez-vous la marquise de Mortemart ?

- Oh oui, c'était une dame très en vue !

- C'était ?

- Oui, elle est morte il y a quelques années de cela. Elle avait une santé fragile.

- Non, je parle d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années environ.

- Le marquis Duo aurait une sœur ? c'est curieux, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Quoiqu'il en soit, on ne peut pas confondre un Mortemart avec qui que ce soit d'autre, ils ont les yeux d'un violet inimitable.

L'ambassadeur remercia sa voisine de sa politesse et replongea dans ses pensées.

_Donc, c'était bien une Mortemart…_

=============

Duo s'arrêta dans un recoin éloigné de la fête et se pressa la main sur le cœur, un peu essoufflé. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait aussi amusant. De plus, cet inconnu était particulièrement galant et beau garçon. Il décida de retourner retrouver Heero qui devait le chercher partout lorsqu'une main lui agrippa l'épaule par derrière.

Il se retourna d'un geste vif pour faire face à un gentilhomme grand et bien découplé dont les yeux bruns pétillaient sous son masque.

- Je n'avais jamais vu une jeune femme aussi gracieuse à la cour, nous devrions faire mieux connaissance !

Et avant que Duo ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, les lèvres de l'homme étaient sur les siennes, insistantes. Les mains fureteuses de l'homme remontaient son corsage vers sa poitrine ou, plus exactement, là où aurait dû se trouver sa poitrine. Ne trouvant pas exactement ce qu'elles cherchaient [2], elles se figèrent et le baiser cessa brusquement.

C'est le moment précis que choisi Heero pour tomber sur son meilleur ami en détresse. D'une voix aussi glacée que ses yeux, il dit :

- Peut-on vous demander monsieur ce que vous faites ?

- Je pensais embrasser une charmante jeune femme, mais apparemment il y a maldonne sur la marchandise.

- J'exige de connaître votre identité !

Le gentilhomme sourit et ôta son masque pour révéler un visage que les deux jeunes gens connaissaient bien.

Heero resta bouche bée et une exclamation de surprise vint au lèvres de Duo en même temps qu'il rougissait furieusement :

- Mon Roi ! Oh, je suis désolé !

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Je suis dans mon tort également et je dois avouer que je trouve cette mésaventure plutôt amusante. La jouvencelle qui ravit tout Versailles est en fait un homme. Voilà certes un déguisement original ! Puis-je voir vos visages ?

Contrits, Duo et Heero retirèrent leur masque. Treize fixa un instant le visage de Duo avant de s'exclamer, visiblement surpris :

- Comment, c'est vous, marquis de Mortemart ? Qui l'aurait cru ! Et vous vous êtes débrouillés en plus pour séduire également ce glaçon d'ambassadeur de l'Empereur de Chine ! J'ai envoyé mes plus belles dames pour le séduire et elles ont toutes fait chou blanc et vous, vous réussissez ?

Il examina de près Duo.

- C'est vrai que vous faites une femme très convaincante…

Il sembla réfléchir un moment puis dit :

- Marquis, puis-je vous demander un service ?

- Je suis aux ordres de mon Roi.

- Je sais de source sûre qu'un espion d'une puissance étrangère a été envoyé pour tuer l'ambassadeur et ainsi créer un incident diplomatique entre la France et la Chine qui empêcherait un important traité commercial d'être signé. Je sais aussi que cet espion est une femme et qu'elle va essayer de le séduire. J'ai besoin d'une personne de confiance qui pourrait s'approcher et lier connaissance avec l'ambassadeur, qui le protégerait sans qu'il s'en rende compte jusqu'à la signature du traité. C'est une mission de confiance. L'acceptez-vous, marquis ?

Duo regarda le Roi, impressionné par son charisme naturel et dit :

- Je vous le redis majesté, je suis à vos ordres.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous marquis. Etant donné que vous avez déjà séduit l'ambassadeur, je suggère que vous continuiez à vous déguiser en femme pour l'approcher, vous n'éveillerez ainsi aucun soupçon et pourrez parer toute tentative de la part de l'espionne.

Heero regarda Duo. Son visage n'exprimait rien mais Duo connaissez assez son ami pour savoir que cette situation lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

Le Roi remit son masque et s'éclipsa en direction du bal qui battait toujours son plein.

Minuit allait bientôt sonner…

Notes quelques peu instructives de l'auteur:

[1] Authentique. Les postes dans l'Empire de Chine étaient distribués par concours. Les mieux notés avaient les meilleurs postes et obtenaient le titre de mandarin.

[2] Vous imaginez bien que Duo a mis du rembourrage…

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il est assez long et il m'a fallu un certain temps pour taper la deuxième partie. Les évènements peuvent vous paraître assez rocambolesques mais c'est ainsi que le chevalier d'Eon est devenu l'espion du Roi. C'est un évènement de l'histoire de France peu connu… Bien sûr, j'ai arrangé tout cela à ma sauce (il n'y avait pas d'ambassadeur chinois par exemple, mais j'avais envie d'un rôle taillé sur mesure pour Wuffie…), l'essentiel étant de vous faire passer un bon moment. *clin d'œil*

Si ma mission est accomplie, cliquez sur le petit bouton bleu et laissez moi une review pour me donner vos impressions, elles seront utilisées pour améliorer ce fic.

Jikaï : Duo (il faudrait que je lui trouve un prénom féminin, vous avez une idée ?) vampe Wufeï pour assurer sa protection. Qu'elle sera la réaction de Heero ? Duo arrivera t'il à accomplir sa mission alors que Wufeï se doute de quelque chose ? Et à quel personnage féminin de Gundam Wing vais-je donner le rôle de la perfide espionne ?


	3. Des artifices féminins

L'italique indique les pensées, enfin d'habitude, mais là ffn refuse mon html habituel et je suis à la bourre donc, pour une fois les pensées sont entre **  
  
Pour la même raison (je suis toujours à la bourre, voire 2 mn de plus que lorsque je l'avais déjà écrit) je ne peux pas répondre à vos reviews donc.*Hurle* Merci à vous tous !  
  
L'espion du Roi Auteur: Erszebeth Deuxième partie : Mission bridée Chapitre 3 : Des artifices féminins  
  
Nerveux, Duo rajusta dans une alcôve sa robe, mise à mal par le souverain. Derrière lui, Heero vérifia le laçage de la robe. Son mutisme, pensa Duo, n'annonçait rien de bon. Une horloge sur la cheminée de marbre indiquait pratiquement minuit. *Temps d'entrer en scène*, se dit Duo en remettant son masque de bergère en place.  
  
Il navigua vers l'ambassadeur chinois. Porter une robe de cour n'était pas facile. Avec ses paniers de chaque coté pour donner plus de largeur à la robe, Duo avait l'étrange impression d'être dans un galion espagnol. Sans parler bien sûr du poids du tissu rebrodé, des hauts talons de rigueur et bien sûr du corset très serré à tel point qu'il s'étonnait d'arriver à bouger dans un tel harnachement. Néanmoins, il avait découvert qu'il pouvait imprimer en marchant à sa jupe un léger mouvement de clochette de gauche à droite qui faisait se retourner toutes les têtes masculines vers lui.  
  
L'ambassadeur l'avait reconnu et se dirigea vers lui. Duo s'inclina dans une parfaite révérence devant lui et demanda :  
  
Puis-je monseigneur, vous demander la dernière danse ?  
  
Wufeï Chang haussa un sourcil, surpris :  
  
Je croyais qu'à la cour de France, seuls les hommes demandaient une danse ?  
  
*Zut, la gaffe* pensa Duo. *Rattrape toi aux branches, Mortemart.*  
  
Il fourbit son meilleur sourire malicieux et l'arma vers l'ambassadeur :  
  
Admettez Ambassadeur que le monde serait bien terne si les femmes attendaient toujours le bon vouloir des hommes.  
  
Wufeï resta plutôt étonné. Dans la société chinoise, le rôle et le comportement de la femme restait très codifié depuis des millénaires, l'obligeant à garder un profil bas. Ce n'était certes pas le cas de la société française mais l'étiquette [1] de la cour restait tout de même contraignante. Décidément, le comportement plein de fraîcheur et de spontanéité de cette jeune française était un changement plus que bienvenu dans sa routine d'ambassadeur. Il répondit donc :  
  
Qui suis-je pour me plaindre lorsqu'une si charmante jeune femme daigne poser les yeux sur moi ? [2]  
  
Ils dansèrent donc jusqu'à ce que les 12 coups de minuit sonnent.  
  
Chang Wufeï ôta son masque puis fit de même avec celui de sa partenaire. Il n'aurait pas pu imaginer de visage plus charmant que celui qui se tenait devant lui.  
  
êtes vous satisfait, Ambassadeur ?  
  
Wufeï resta muet, tout à sa contemplation.  
  
Avec un rire perlé, la main de la charmante jeune personne glissa hors de la sienne tandis qu'elle prenait de nouveau la fuite.  
  
Attendez ! Quand vous reverrais-je ? [3]  
  
Duo se retourna et répondit énigmatiquement :  
  
Sans doute plus tôt que vous ne l'imaginez !  
  
Et, sans plus s'expliquer, il planta là l'ambassadeur. Il savait depuis longtemps que rien n'intriguait plus un homme qu'une femme mystérieuse.  
  
============  
  
Le lendemain vers dix heures à l'hôtel parisien des Mortemart, Heero arpentait les tapis de la bibliothèque.  
  
C'est de la folie Duo ! Toi, de l'étoffe d'espion ?  
  
Duo, négligemment installé dans un sofa contemplait le va et vient de son ami. Quand Heero était dans cet état là, il ne servait à rien d'essayer de le raisonner.  
  
De l'étoffe d'espion, je ne sais pas, mais de l'étoffe de femme, sans aucun doute. Tu as bien vu la réaction de l'ambassadeur et celle du Roi, sans compter bien sûr ta propre réaction.  
  
Heero réfléchit deux secondes. Duo avait raison mais il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour le reconnaître ouvertement. Il misa sur l'ironie :  
  
Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour renouer le contact avec ton ambassadeur ?  
  
Duo nota le "ton" mais ne le souleva pas. La jalousie à peine dissimulée de Heero ne lui déplaisait pas. Il répondit :  
  
L'enfance de l'art. Hier soir, j'ai demandé à une personne de confiance de noter les faits et gestes de Chang Wufeï. Dès que je saurais ce qu'il fait de ses journées, je me débrouillerais pour me trouver comme par hasard avant lui aux endroits où il se rend et le tour est joué !  
  
Heero arrêta de tourner et de virer sur les tapis et fixa Duo. Pour un amateur, celui-ci avait de bonnes idées.  
  
Ils furent interrompus par un discret grattement à la porte de la bibliothèque. Le maître d'hôtel entra :  
  
Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais un visiteur demande la marquise de Mortemart.  
  
Heero et Duo échangèrent un regard. Duo était habillé en homme et n'avait pas le temps d'aller se changer. D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon de réception.  
  
L'ambassadeur attendait. Il était favorablement impressionné par la pièce où il se trouvait. Ce n'était pas la décoration surchargée qu'affectionnait le noble de base pour son hôtel particulier mais une sobre bien que dispendieuse harmonie de crèmes et de roses mordorés pour les tissus d'ameublement et les portières.  
  
Il fût assez étonné en voyant rentrer deux gentilshommes à la place de la jeune femme qu'il attendait.  
  
Le premier, un jeune homme bien découplé aux yeux violets et aux longs cheveux coiffés en tresse s'adressa à lui :  
  
Bienvenue, je suis le marquis Duo de Mortemart et voici mon ami le Comte Heero de Hyères.  
  
Wufeï reconnu aussitôt le jeune homme aux yeux cobalt qui, comme la veille, lui lançait un regard noir.  
  
Ambassadeur de Chine Chang Wufeï. La marquise est elle absente ?  
  
En effet, elle est à l'église.  
  
Légèrement déçu, Wufeï contempla son interlocuteur. Le marquis Duo ressemblait trait pour trait à sa s?ur, yeux y compris mais il avait cru comprendre que c'était un trait commun à tous les Mortemart. Il émanait de lui, remarqua t'il, exactement le même charisme.  
  
Puis-je vous demander le nom de votre s?ur ? Elle est partie sans me le donner.  
  
Wufeï remarqua à ce moment le regard amusé que posait le comte de Hyères sur Duo. Celui-ci répondit :  
  
ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, Diane [4] est parfois si tête en l'air.  
  
Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis ajouta :  
  
J'ai une idée ! Pourquoi ne me dites vous pas où vous trouver et je lui ferais passer le message !  
  
Cela sembla une bonne idée à Wufeï qui répondit :  
  
Je suis tous les jours à la promenade des Tuileries vers 16h30.  
  
Parfait ! je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie.  
  
Après que l'ambassadeur eut pris congé, Heero fixa son ami d'un air goguenard :  
  
Diane ?  
  
Duo haussa les épaules :  
  
L'inspiration du moment. C'est pas tout ça mais il faut que j'aille me préparer. C'est fou ce qu'une femme peut utiliser comme temps à sa toilette. Je crois bien que je devrais commander une garde robe entière chez la couturière.  
  
Heero fronça les sourcils :  
  
Soit quand même prudent, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
Notes de l'auteur :  
  
[1] Etiquette : règle régissant le comportement des nobles entre eux et envers la couronne. Des règles de savoir vivre, quoi.  
  
[2] On dira ce qu'on veut, mais ils savaient parler aux femmes à cette époque.  
  
[3] Si vous connaissez vos classiques, c'est ce que dit le prince à Aurore dans la belle au bois dormant de Disney. Bon, ok. disons que ça m'a parut approprié sur le moment.  
  
[4] Je vous vois froncer les sourcils, mais je n'ai entendu personne me donner une bonne idée de prénom féminin pour Duo lorsqu'il est déguisé. J'ai failli l'appeler Daphnée ! ou Désirédata, Donnatella, Doralys.  
  
Silmarill : Pourquoi pas Diphtérie ?  
  
Erszebeth : Très drôle.  
  
Jikaï : Comment transformer une simple promenade en un gros casse-tête. Un peu pour l'auteur et beaucoup pour les personnages.  
  
*Chibi Eyes* .Reviews ? 


	4. Rififi aux Tuileries

_Shinia__ Marina_ : malgré mon épuisement chronique, j'ai tapé ce chapitre… j'espère que tu apprécieras… Et oui, je vais me remettre bientôt au clavier pour taper le 2e chapitre de New types… Mais pas ce soir, j'ai un one shot appelé "Me and Heero down by the schoolyard" a finir.

_Chibishini_sama_ : Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant.

Cora : Merci de ton soutient !

_Angelinadelacour_ : En effet, mais pas tant que la "mission bridée" n'est pas finie…J'ai plein d'idées de missions plus vachardes les unes que les autres pour Duo… Et en plus, c'est un espion, il ne va pas rester constamment en France…j'ai un rôle pour tous, je dis bien tous les personnages de Gundam Wing…

_Dana-chan_ : J'ai peut être un peu tardé, je m'excuse mais j'ai 4 fics en cours sans compter d'autres projets auxquels je doit donner vie… Mon carnet à idées est plein à craquer.

_Poucycat_ : A tes z'ordres ! Occus pocus, voilà le 4e chapitre !

_Kitsune_: Oui, Tro et Quatre sont au programme mais pas pour tout de suite… Quand aux relations Wufei-Duo-Heero…Tu comprendras bien que je ne peux pas te révéler le scénario… Mais bon, au départ, je devais slasher Duo avec un peu tout le monde…A l'époque, les mœurs étaient légères…

_Mimi _: Je n'en sais rien mais il semblerait que j'ai chopé un mauvais cas de Wuffie-Duoïte…

_Ayashini_ : Je vais faire de mon mieux pour satisfaire tes attentes. Mais rien que trouver des détails historiques où imaginer les robes de Duo/Diane, ça prend du temps…

_Natsu_ : Ma Dame, voici ce que vous souhaitiez !

L'espion du Roi

Auteur: Erszebeth

Deuxième partie : Mission bridée

_Chapitre 4 : Rififi aux Tuileries_

Wufeï n'attendait pas depuis longtemps lorsqu'un carrosse s'arrêta près de lui et qu'une vision en faille d'un rouge écarlate presque noir en sorti.

Duo avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. La robe en elle même était d'une élégante simplicité, rehaussée par un domino coupé dans le même tissu et bordé de fourrure noire. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon faussement simple piqué de petites perles. De longues boucles d'oreilles de rubis pendaient à ses oreilles et étaient complétées par le collier assorti autour de son cou. Il avait rajouté un long cachemire noir brodé de paons dans des tons de rouge sur son domino et un manchon de la même fourrure que celle qui ornait son manteau complétait la tenue. 

Les joues rougies par le froid perçant et les yeux brillants de malice, il était absolument à tomber, ce que failli faire Wufei en le voyant, d'ailleurs. Il se reprit et dit :

- Je vois que vous êtes ponctuelle, Diane.

- Eh bien, une femme est censée se faire désirer mais étant donné que je n'étais pas là quand vous êtes venu, j'ai décidé de vous épargner cette torture, dit Duo d'un ton malicieux.

Wufeï eu un petit sourire :

- J'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer votre frère et son ami…

- Heero ?

- C'est cela. Il semble être très attaché à votre frère. J'ai entendu dire qu'il ne se quittaient jamais…sont ils…ensemble ?

Duo restait sur ses gardes, il n'avait pas l'intention que l'ambassadeur fasse le lien entre la présence de Heero au bal et lui même. Il opta pour un léger détour de conversation : 

- Heero est attiré par mon frère.

Wufeï haussa les sourcils. L'homosexualité était relativement commune chez les aristocrates bien qu'on en parle à mots couverts.

- C'est réciproque ?

Wufeï remarqua que sa compagne semblait réfléchir plus que nécessaire à sa question. Il la vit froncer les sourcils à son tour et elle finit par répondre, comme après une longue analyse :

- Je crois qu'il ne le sait pas lui même.

Duo était étonné qu'un tel sujet ne semble pas défriser le chinois. Il posa donc la question qui lui trottait dans la tête d'un ton hésitant :

- Ça ne semble pas vous gêner…

Wufeï sourit et répondit d'un ton très décontracté :

- Vous savez, l'homosexualité existe partout, Chine y compris. Je suis moi même aussi bien attiré par les hommes que par les femmes.

Duo/Diane piqua un méchant fard à ses mots, ce qui ne déplut pas à Wufeï. Cependant, Duo ne rougissait pas par gène comme le pensait l'ambassadeur mais parce qu'au mots du chinois, une pensée parasite lui était passée dans la tête :

_Il ne serait peut être pas aussi désappointé que je l'aurais cru si jamais il apprenait que je suis un homme…_

Il examina un instant son interlocuteur et réalisa que Chang Wufeï était vraiment un beau mâle…et qu'il était attiré par lui.

Wufeï, si il avait intercepté le regard appréciateur de Duo n'en dit cependant rien et ils continuèrent leur promenade.

Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres lorsque l'œil en alerte de Duo remarqua une jeune femme qui arrivait en sens inverse. Elle portait une robe coupée à la mode anglaise et une sombre voilette dissimulait entièrement son visage. Ce détail attira l'attention de Duo : les gens venaient à la promenade des Tuileries pour ce faire remarquer, pas pour passer inaperçus. Quelques pas derrière elle, un carrosse sombre semblait la suivre.

Tandis qu'elle se rapprochait, Duo remarqua un éclat métallique sortant du manchon de la jeune femme.

Le drame eut lieu en un éclair : la femme tenait un couteau dans sa main droite et déjà elle faisait le geste d'attaquer l'ambassadeur quand Duo se plaça entre elle et le jeune Chinois pour parer le coup. Malheureusement, le couteau glissa et Duo sentit la lame froide mordre sa chair. Comprenant que le coup était fichu, l'inconnue grimpa dans le carrosse avant même que la foule puisse s'apercevoir de ce qui s'était passé. Duo s'écroula sur le sol tandis que Wufeï le soutenait. Tout s'était passé trop vite pour que le chinois ait le temps de réagir.

Wufeï allait crier à l'aide quand Duo se redressa avec peine et murmura urgemment :

- Ne faites pas de scandale ! Conduisez moi à votre carrosse, vite !

- C'est inutile, elle a déjà disparu… Vous êtes blessée, vous avez besoin d'un docteur !

- Ne discutez pas !

La voix de Duo était un peu plus grave que celle qu'il prenait pour convenir à son apparence de femme et Wufeï se surprit à y obéir. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le carrosse de l'ambassadeur l'air de rien. Une fois à l'intérieur, Duo s'écroula sur un siège, encore conscient bien qu'affaibli.

L'attitude de Diane étonnait énormément Wufeï. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une aristocrate puisse réagir avec autant de sang froid…Il était également étonné que la jeune femme ne se soit pas évanouie à la vue de son propre sang.

Il porta la main la où se trouvait la déchirure de la robe pour examiner la profondeur de la blessure quand Duo le saisit au poignet :

- Je préférerais que vous n'y touchiez pas…

- Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les prudes !

Malgré la douleur, Duo sourit faiblement :

- Il n'est pas là question de pudeur… Vous risqueriez d'être plutôt surpris par ce que vous allez trouver.

Wufeï eut l'air surpris, Duo en profita pour crier au conducteur :

- Cocher, à l'hôtel particulier des Mortemart !

Tandis que le carrosse s'ébranlait, Wufeï demanda :

- Pouvez vous m'expliquer ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

A nouveau, Duo força un sourire :

- Je savais que vous risquiez d'être attaqué. On m'a demandé de vous surveiller et d'assurer votre protection.

- Mais vous êtes une femme ! Qui serait assez fou pour vous assigner ce genre de mission ?

Duo soupira : 

- Très bonne question. Petit un, je ne suis pas une femme mais un homme et petit deux, mon Roi m'a chargé de veiller sur vous. C'était censé rester secret mais je crois que je vais avoir besoin de votre coopération si je dois empêcher cette femme de vous approcher à nouveau.

Wufeï resta sans voix un moment, sous le choc de la révélation. Quand il retrouva l'usage de sa parole, il dit avec incrédulité :

- Un…homme ?

Duo eut un petit rire devant la surprise du chinois :

- Duo de Mortemart, heureux de refaire votre connaissance. J'espère que vous voudrez bien me pardonner d'avoir dû me déguiser pour vous approcher.

Wufeï déglutit :

- Comment pourrais-je en vouloir à quelqu'un qui vient de me sauver la vie ?

Duo soupira :

- Je suis bien heureux de vous trouver dans d'aussi bonnes dispositions parce que je crois bien que je vais m'évanouir…

Et ajoutant le geste à la parole, il se laissa sombrer dans le néant.

************

Notes de l'auteur : Que dites vous de ce chapitre ? L'idée m'est tombée dessus à noël, ainsi que celles pour les prochains chapitres. J'aime bien cette série… Au départ, Wufei n'apprenait l'identité de Duo qu'une fois la mission de celui-ci finie mais j'ai décider de l'impliquer un peu plus… Et la je vois les petites malines au fond de la salle qui commencent à penser à du 5x2… Ce petit détail risque de changer pas mal de chose, non seulement entre Wuffie et Duo mais entre Duo et Heero également…

Jikaï : Kesako dans le prochain chapitre ? Comment Wufeï va-t-il réagir au fait que son flirt est en fait un mec avec tout ce qu'il faut là où il le faut ? Et quelle va être la réaction de Heero devant la blessure de son un peu plus que meilleur ami ? Quel sera le plan pour débusquer la mystérieuse espionne ? (Les paris sont lancés ! A quelle personnage féminin de gundam-w ai-je confié le rôle ? Mais peut être n'est ce pas une femme…)

Erszebeth : *fait un clin d'œil* ça va, je vous fait pas trop baver ?

Si ce fic vous a plu, si vous en voulez plus, si vous voulez laisser des suggestions, afficher votre mécontentement ou soutenir un auteur épuisée (je voulais dormir, pas taper mais mes muses m'ont ligotées à mon clavier…je crois qu'elles sont en plein sugar high…)


	5. Le plan

Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Christine. Merci à toi pour ton gift art 

fantapoustoufflant.

Disclaimer : Ni Gundam wing ni BeruBara (Versailles no bara, Lady Oscar dans nos vertes contrées) ne m'appartiennent. Snif, bouh, ouin. Bon, maintenant que cette pénible obligation est exécutée, passons au fic !

L'espion du Roi

Auteur: Erszebeth

Deuxième partie : Mission bridée

_Chapitre 5 : Le plan_

Wufeï ne s'affola pas devant la perte de conscience du français. Méthodiquement, il vérifia l'ampleur de la blessure et pu vérifier de ses yeux que Duo/Diane lui avait dit la vérité. Sous sa délicieuse robe, Duo était indéniablement masculin quoique d'une ossature assez fine pour pouvoir passer pour un membre du sexe féminin. Il n'en était pas moins musclé mais d'une musculature noueuse dont la vraie force restait dissimulée à l'éventuel observateur par une peau aussi douce et lumineuse que celle d'une femme et Wufeï se surprit à se demander quels produits de beauté le français utilisait.

Sans aucun doute, Le Roi avait eu le nez creux en choisissant son espion. Wufeï ne pouvait pas imaginer un être à qui la robe irait mieux même si il doutait que Duo prenne cela pour un compliment. Mais ce n'était pas la seule qualité que Duo montrait dans sa fonction. Il avait pris sa mission à cœur et l'avait sauvé du danger qui le menaçait. Plus fort, son intelligence et ses talents de comédien avaient rendu son personnage féminin des plus crédibles. Wufeï se targuait d'être observateur mais pas une minute il n'avait eu de doute pas plus qu'il n'avait relevé de détails qui auraient pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille par rapport au comportement de Duo.

Duo était un espion né, un espion d'un genre nouveau, capable d'assumer n'importe quelle identité en plus de posséder l'intelligence, la connaissance politique et les réflexes d'un bon agent. Une telle perle, se dit Wufeï, méritait une attention toute particulière. Il était à peu près sûr que son propre empereur aurait souhaité avoir une telle personne parmi ses sujets.

Plus que jamais, Wufeï était intéressé par l'intrigant androgyne. Non seulement il était fascinant, mais en plus la présence de cet ami d'enfance, ce Heero dont Duo ne savait pas si il l'aimait ou pas rendait les choses très… Piquantes. Dans de telles circonstances, la séduction ne se révélait que plus périlleuse et Chang Wufeï n'était pas homme à refuser un challenge. Au pire, il pourrait au moins gagner l'amitié de Duo, ce qui se révèlerait presque aussi précieux que d'avoir le français dans son lit.

Un sourire vint aux lèvres du Chinois tandis qu'il bandait serré la plaie au coté de Duo avec un bout de jupon déchiré. Duo de Mortemart était un homme-femme qu'il serait flatté de compter parmi ses amis… ou dans son lit. Il n'avait rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Il allait tenter sa chance.

++++++++

En entendant le carrosse s'arrêter devant la porte principale, Heero bondit, un étrange pressentiment à l'esprit. Il était trop tôt, Duo ne devrait pas déjà être rentré. Il quitta à toute vitesse la bibliothèque dans laquelle il avait tenté d'occuper son esprit ces dernières heures sans succès et descendit à temps pour voir l'ambassadeur chinois entrer en portant un Duo/Diane sans connaissance dans ses bras.

Il resta sous le choc quelques secondes que Wufeï mit à profit pour demander au serviteur d'aller chercher un médecin ainsi que le chemin de la chambre de Duo. Celui-ci ne tarda pas et eu tôt fait de nettoyer et de panser la blessure de Duo, le tout caché par les rideaux du lit qui dissimulaient efficacement la nudité du jeune marquis ainsi que de lui prescrire un reconstituant sanguin. Le marquis avait perdu pas mal de sang mais par chance le couteau l'avait juste ouvert sur le coté, sans toucher d'organes vitaux. On peut vraiment dire que Duo avait une bonne étoile qui veillait sur lui… et accessoirement un corset assez serré dont les baleines avaient amorti la plus grandes parties des dommages. Se déguiser en femme n'avait pas que des inconvénients.

Pendant ce temps, Heero et Wufeï étaient restés dans la chambre, hésitants entre surveiller les moindres mouvements du docteur et se regarder en chien de faïence. Il était visible que Heero n'attendait que le départ du docteur pour demander de sérieuses explications à Wufeï sur ce qui c'était passé. Dès que la porte se referma sur le praticien, la voix du comte s'éleva :

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé, Chang ?

Sans se perdre dans les détails, l'ambassadeur s'exécuta. Il raconta l'agression et comment Duo l'avait sauvé. Cependant, Heero ne pouvait pas accepter que Duo soit blessé. Il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un et l'ambassadeur se trouvait au mauvais endroit  au mauvais moment. Sarcastique, Heero dit :

- C'est étrange, je n'aurais pas cru que vous soyez du genre à vous cacher derrière une femme. Quel genre d'homme êtes vous donc ?

Wufeï allait exploser, Heero avait visé juste en s'attaquant à son honneur, lorsque une voix interrompit la discussion qui menaçait de dégénérer en dispute :

- Mais l'ambassadeur sait très bien que je ne suis PAS une femme.

C'était Duo, encore un peu faible qui rivait son clou à Heero d'une voix douce.

Heero fut surpris. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Duo, qui s'amusait tant à mystifier le chinois, lui révèlerai son vrai sexe. Il laissa échapper un "comment ?" stupéfié.

Duo soupira. Il sentait que Heero était sur le point de faire sa fameuse imitation de la tête de bois et il sentait qu'une grosse migraine s'annonçait. Il dit :

- Ma foi, L'ambassadeur tenait absolument à examiner ma blessure, ce qui l'aurait fatalement mené à fouiner dans mes jupes et mon corset et à s'apercevoir que j'avais une chose en trop à un certain endroit et deux qui manquaient à un autre.

Wufeï pouffa de rire à la manière de Duo de détendre l'atmosphère tandis que Heero lui se raidit, stressé à l'idée même d'un Wufeï en train de déshabiller son ami. Il tenta de répliquer :

- Mais…

Duo lui coupa la parole avec une voix toujours aussi douce comme si il parlait à un enfant :

- Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour moi Heero mais ce n'est pas une raison pour passer tes nerfs sur notre invité.

Wufeï resta admiratif devant tant de diplomatie, d'intelligence et de psychologie. Sans élever la voix, Duo avait réussit à s'imposer et à calmer son ami, sans compter que cette intervention dénotait aussi pas mal de caractère et d'intelligence.

Heero lui n'avait pas analysé ainsi les mots de Duo et sa jalousie montante n'avait entendu qu'une chose :

- Invité ?

- Tu as très bien entendu, Heero. Wufeï, vous êtes en danger et ma mission est de vous protéger. Si vous voulez bien accepter mon hospitalité, je vous invite à rester chez moi jusqu'à la signature du traité commercial.

Wufeï jeta un petit coup d'œil sur Heero qui était trop occupé à comprendre les implications de ce que Duo venait de dire pour contester sa décision. La proposition de Duo était le bon sens même et l'arrangeait bien. Il serait pour lui beaucoup plus facile mieux connaître Duo et le séduire si il résidait chez lui. Bien sûr, il s'attendait à une répartie de Heero qui ne tarda effectivement pas :

- Je suis absolument contre ! Duo, est-ce que tu te rends compte des risques ? Ils ont essayé une fois, ils retenteront leur coup, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- Réfléchis un peu Heero et tu te rendras compte qu'ils ne peuvent pas se le permettre. Attaquer l'ambassadeur de Chine et prétextant d'un évènement mondain est une chose mais s'introduire chez nous pour le tuer en est une autre. Ça ne pourrait plus passer pour un hasard ou un accident… Non. Dès qu'il sortira de chez nous, il sera pris pour cible, mais pas avant. Il ne reste que quelques jours avant la signature du traité… Nous pouvons le protéger, sauf…

S'adressant à Wufeï, Duo dit :

- Ambassadeur, je suppose que vous êtes invité aux féeries de glaces ?

- Effectivement.

Pensif, Duo ajouta :

- Et vous êtes obligé d'y figurer, je crois savoir que le Roi vous a attribué un rôle dans le spectacle qui doit avoir lieu le soir des féeries… C'est le seul moment ou on pourra vous atteindre, il faudra que nous soyons prudents. La personne qui à tenter d'attenter à votre vie était anglaise si j'en crois par la coupe de sa robe et je doute qu'elle soit seule. Les anglais sont renommés pour leurs services secrets.

Wufeï réfléchit avant de murmurer comme pour lui même :

- Maintenant je me souviens, l'Angleterre a tout fait pour empêcher ce traité de se signer. On m'a même fait des propositions… Tenté de me corrompre, quoi.

Duo, comprenant où Wufeï voulait en venir continua pour lui :

- Mais vous avez refusé et maintenant, ils veulent faire d'une pierre deux coups en vous éliminant et en causant un incident diplomatique entre la France et la Chine, ce qui ferait que l'Angleterre aurait toutes les chances de récupérer le traité…

Ils restèrent silencieux tous les trois. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'empêcher les agents anglais d'agir, ils étaient obligés d'attendre. Finalement, Duo sonna un serviteur et dit à Wufeï :

- Hubert va vous montrer votre chambre. N'hésitez pas à demander tout ce qu'il faudra pour vous mettre à l'aise.

Wufeï exécuta sa sortie, laissant les deux amis seuls.

- Duo…

Duo paru fatigué. Il répondit pourtant :

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Heero. Mais je serais prudent, promis.

Lui jetant un petit coup d'œil presque timidement, comme pour s'excuser ou lui demander son aide :

- Et puis, si tu me donnes un coup de main, on devrait s'en sortir, pas vrai ?

Heero soupira, vaincu. Il ne pouvait jamais ne vouloir très longtemps à Duo. Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit, tout contre Duo.

- Tu sais bien que tu peux compter sur moi Duo. Toujours…

Soulagé que son meilleur ami ne lui en veuille pas, Duo s'appuya contre lui, laissant l'odeur de violette de l'eau de Cologne de Heero et celle plus masculine de sa peau l'environner. C'était familier et réconfortant après une longue journée et Duo ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre l'épaule de Heero. Ils ne se touchaient pas si souvent, Heero, au contraire de son ami se laissait rarement ne serait ce qu'effleurer.

Duo se sentait si bien, le sommeil était en train de le gagner. Heero le serra un peu plus contre lui et Duo sentit le contact des lèvres du comte sur sa joue. A moitié endormi, il murmura :

- Heero ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, trop occupé à regarder Duo à moitié assoupi contre son épaule, les lèvres entrouvertes couleur cerise comme invitant au baiser. Heero céda à la tentation et embrassa les lèvres offertes. Duo, lui était en plein rêve et il réagit sans même le vouloir, passant sa main dans les cheveux insoumis et pourtant fins comme de la soie de son ami. Finalement, Heero reprit sa respiration et, toujours sans s'éveiller, Duo se blottit tout contre lui et sa chaleur. Soudain, les évènements de la journée n'avaient plus d'importance pour Heero puisqu'ils lui avaient donné le courage d'embrasser son ami.

Il raffermit son étreinte sur la taille de Duo et celui-ci murmura dans son sommeil. Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres de Heero et de l'autre main, il défit le reste de coiffure féminine, prenant son temps pour ôter les épingles une à une. Si Duo dormait avec les cheveux dans cet état, on l'entendrait pester comme un diable le lendemain. Après quelques minutes, la manne châtain clair était libre et Heero l'attacha en une queue de cheval lâche à l'aide d'un ruban avant de coucher Duo et de remonter les couvertures sur lui.

Après avoir soufflé les bougies, il murmura avant de refermer la porte :

- Bonne nuit Duo.

+++++++++++++

Notes de l'auteur : Désolée pour l'attente… C'est toujours pareil lorsqu'on travaille sur plusieurs séries, y'en a toujours une ou deux qui traînent plus que d'autres…

Silmarill : Et tu travailles sur quoi au juste ?

Erszebeth : Cinq séries plus d'autres projets (dont la deuxième partie du cycle des clichés détournés dont "Me and Heero down by the schoolyard" était la première).

De toute façon, j'avais fait je ne sais pas combien de versions différentes de ce chapitre cinq. Celle là est marrante parce qu'en fait, elle ne se passe comme aucune des autres mais je l'aime bien quand même.

Jikaï : Wufeï, Heero et Duo dans la même maison, les espions anglais qui manigancent quelque chose et les féeries qui approchent…


End file.
